Because You Live
by BatManAndFairyFace
Summary: "Kim Jared 4Eva" I. Am. Pathetic. I knew I really needed to get over this obsessive crush. But I just CAN'T. Kim Conweller's world is turned upside down when the hottest guy in school imprints on her... But will she accept it? Or will she reject him? R&R.
1. Horrid flashback, and undergarnments

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing, unless I make up my own character. But beside from that, I'm very sad to say, but Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga. But I am making my own characters, so I own sumsinkk:)

**Kim's POV**

I stared out of the window as we approached the school, I really hated going back to school, I'm a junior this year, that means only one more year of torture and then I can go to college, and get out of the hell-hole and study dance.

"Oh My God!" Tiffany, one of my best friends squealed "MAJOR hottie alert!"

"Tiff, you think all of the boys are hot," Callie, also in our little group of best friends pointed out.

"She's right you know, you say that daily. And theres not even that many people in La Push, barely over four hundred." Arianna said. She was the smartest cookie out of us four.

"No I don't! Theres this really ugly guy in my History class, his name is Eugene. He's a mega nerd! But he does my work for me, so I'm not complaining." Tiffany is so shallow sometimes.

Callie pulled into the closest spot, seeming as she likes to get to school early so that she has time to socilise before she has to go to class, just in case there was any new gossip that she might miss out on. The stupid gates that let you into the school wasn't even open yet, and it was freezing outside, so we stayed in the car, fixing our make-up. I pulled down the mirror in the front seat to see if my make-up had smudged. My long curly brown hair was sitting perfectly on my back and beneath my bust line. My hair is actually pretty long for it to reach under my boobs, when my boobs are an E cup. I'm pretty average looking, the normal Quileute, brown eyes, tan skin, and dark hair. But compared to every other girl in the school, I'm ugly, plain, boring, but thats 'cause they stack on make-up to the max. Why did I have to have a crush on the most popular guy in school, when I was the least popluar, not that I actually care or anything. But that means that I daydream about his perfectness. He, is Jared Thail, only the hottest, kindest, smartest, awesomest guy in the history of... AWESOMENESS! Jared has the most perfect brown eyes, and full pink lips, not full as in fat and ugly but full as in perfect. Beautiful long hair that comes past his shoulders. And he has really hot muscles. But, in this school, I'm a no-one. The only people that know my name in this school is my friends and my History teacher. My History teacher only knows my name because I'm failing. Why am I failing you ask? I'll tell you why. Because I sit next to Jared Freakin' Thail. Hes gorgeous and-

"Kimmy? Are you daydreaming about Thail again? That's not healthy, your like obsessive. You've had a crush on his since 6th grade hon, he's not gonna notice you any time soon." Tiffany said, breaking me out of my mental rant about how perfect he is.

"Crush a girls dreams Tiff. Your good at it, you should take it up as a full time job." I retorted.

Tiffany grinned and got out of the car, of course with us following. As I stepped out of the car, I saw my worst enemy coming towards me, probably trying to think of some other way of how to make my life miserable. As Paul Lansing got closer, his smirk grew wider, oh I'm dead meat.

"Kimberly. What a suprise to see you here, I haven't seen you in about two whole months, I miss not being able to annoy you." Paul said looking over my body appreciatively, and then turing his gaze back to my face.

"And I miss not being able to take the piss outta you," I said icily. Arianna, Tiffany and Callie were standing behind me, ready to back me up if needed, but I could take this jerk on my own. Paul's friends all stood behind him, glaring at me. And it made me feel hurt, because his best friend was Jared Thail, and even though Jared hated me because of Paul, I was still obsessed with him. That's the sad part.

"Oh well. Now that we're back at school, we can annoy each other again and you won't have to miss me that much either," he sighed, liking the idea a lot more then I did, I got detention last year 'cause of him.

I rolled my eyes and reached into the car to get my bag. Once my fingers found it, I snatched it up and walked straight passed Paul, bumping into his shoulder causing him to fall back a little bit. I knew that I was strong for my small 5'2" figure, but I didn't know that I could nearly push Paul Lansing to the ground. I felt on top of the world.

"Oh, its on," he said as I passed him, smirking. Callie, Arianna and Tiffany just stared at me in shock, as if I really pushed Paul Lansing.

I walked to my locker, with them still whispering about hallcuinations. When I was close enough to see my locker, I saw the one person I hated more then Paul Lansing. That was Ellie, the head cheerleader. I faked a sweet smile as I approached her.

"Good morning Kim," she sneered. I really don't know why she hates me, I mean I did nothing to her, and then one day at school, she's all rude to me. I mean, what the hell is with that?

"Morning, Ellie, what brings you to my locker on this fine day?" I asked irritated.

"I saw you talking to Paul, I told you last year not to talk to him ever! Do you think I'm that stupid as to not know that you like Paul Lansing?"

"Well, I would say yes. But that would imply that I like Paul Lansing. You must be stupid, because Paul and I loathe each other immensely. Now, I'd give you a dictionary to look up the word 'immensely' but honestly, I'd rather waste my time listening to Mr. Bradshaw lecture me about my revealing clothing. Now scram, you flat chested hoe." Wow, that was good. I expected to hear a range of colorful words, but that was when Paul walked up from behind her.

"She's right Ellie, you are flat chested," Paul agreed. I smirked, at least my enemy was taking my side in a fight with my other enemy. All the people in the hall way had stopped what they were doing, and watched our little show.

Paul turned to walk away, but turned around abruptly and exclaimed "Jump for us Kimmy! Since everybodys watching, why don't you turn around and give us a show?"

I took the two steps forward and that was all I needed. I clenched my fist, swung back and decked him in the jaw. I heard a loud crunch, and Paul gasped in pain. Its funny how violence always makes you feel better.

"Theres your show everybody, now scat!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air in frustration. They all turned back to what they were doing before and I turned to face Ellie.

"Oh, and Ellie, don't tell me who I can and can't talk to. Okay? Thanks." I said and turned around to go to English with Callie, Tiffany and Arianna. At least we all had one class together.

"Oh My God! I can't believe you just decked Paul Lansing! That was awesome!" Tiffany exclaimed.

English was boring as, we just got some stupid lecture about something to do with Romeo and Juliet.

Biology and Gym passed in a blur, and the next thing I know I'm standing in the cafeteria with Callie and Tiffany on either side of me, talking animatedly about who was better, The Jonas Brothers or The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

"Tiffany, Callie is right. The Jonas Brothers are so _pansy_, they make gay men turn straight." I sided with Callie.

"Kimmy. You know that didn't make any sense, right?" Tiffany asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but they do. I hate them, they can't even sing." I poked my tongue out at her.

When it was my turn, I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water; the look of the nasty cafeteria food wasn't very promising.

Arianna was already at the table, waiting for us. As they talked animatedly about the 'hot guys' in the football team, my mind wandered to a certain someone called Jared Thail. From Jared it wandered to my diary where there were things like 'Mrs. Kimberly Thail' 'Jared Thail loves Kimberly Conweller' and 'Jared Thail and Kim Conweller forever'. I wrote most of that when I was 12 years old.

"Kim? Earth to Kim!" Arianna said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I apologised.

"We were saying, that Jared Thail is looking at you," Arianna repeated.

"What? Where?" I asked, turning my head left to right at least three times.

"He's sitting in front of you. And try not to look too quickly, 'cause then he'll be onto us!" Callie laughed.

Swiftly, I looked over Tiffany's shoulder, and of course, Jared Thail was staring at me. Not glaring. But actually staring, not as if I'd grown two heads, but in a kind way.

**TIME SKIP - LAST PERIOD OF THE DAY, FREE PERIOD.**

Free period. My favourite time of the day, besides from lunch. I went to go put my bag into my locker, so that I didn't have to carry it around until the end of the day. As I got to the end of the hall, I could see Jared and Paul, scanning the room for someone. Paul's eyes landed on me, and he turned around to whisper something to Jared. Jared's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head, tightly. I walked closer to my locker, to see that Ellie was standing there again, obviously she didn't understand the meaning of 'piss off'. I quickly went through her weak points in my head, in case she started insulting me.

1- If you call her fat, she'll run away crying. (So obviously you won that fight.)

2- If you called her ugly, she just stared at you, thinking of a comeback. (But she usually didn't get one until the next day, which she will then use, and you are having a fight about something totally different.)

3- Two words. Paul Lansing.

"Hey Kim," Ellie greeted, sourly. I smiled, a little too sweet to be kind.

"Hello," I greeted just as sourly.

"Kimmy!" A booming voice called affectionately, and I turned around to see Paul waving like a maniac, looking pointedly at Ellie. I nodded my head slightly and smiled. Maybe I should return the favour, like doing his homework for a week or something. Wait a sec, didn't I deck him? Maybe it was my hand that made the crunching noise, but I just didn't notice because I was so full of adrenaline.

"Paul, come on. I'm just gonna put my bag in my locker. I'll only be a sec," I said winking, but making sure that Ellie could see me. I twisted the lock, to get the right combination, and tried to pull it open, but it was stuck. Damn!

"Here," Paul insisted, yanking it open easily. I smiled and shoved my bag into the small cramped space. Jared was standing at least a metre away, watching Paul with a wary expression.

"Oh, and Paul I'm really sorry for punching you in the face. It was out of character, forgive me?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes.

"I forgive you, come on, let's go sit with the rest of your friends, they're probably getting bored just sitting there waiting for you," Paul said grabbing my hand and leading the way towards the front of the cafeteria where I told my friends to wait for me. Jared coughed loudly behind us, and when we turned to see what was wrong, he was glaring daggers at Paul. What the hell? But Paul just smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. I heard a growl from behind, but decided to ignore it.

"Paaaaaaaaaaaulie," Ellie whined in her annoyingly high pitched voice, "what are you doing with your arm around her?" I think she meant for the word 'her' to be a sneer, but instead she just sounded really, really desperate. Paul ignored her stupid question and kept walking. Wow, she really was stupid. I mean seriously, what did she think he was doing with his arm around me, reading a freakin' book?

We reached the entrance of the cafeteria where Tiffany, Callie and Arianna were waiting for me. Well, it was us now. Their eyes widened at the sight of Paul's arm snaked around my waist and how close we were. And also the murderous look on Jared's gorgeous, perfect features. Jared was like the ultimate- KIM FOCUS!

"Err, Kim...we were gonna go to the, uhm, library to do homework? We'll see you later. Maybe. Uh. Bye Paul, Jared." Tiffany said, motioning for Callie and Arianna to follow her. They stood from their seats and mumbled a faint 'bye guys'.

"Guys, I'm just going to re-do my make-up in the bathroom, if you need me, come get me," Ellie said. God shes annoying.

"We don't need you, so you can go now," Jared said waving his hand dismissingly. She pouted, but walked into the restrooms.

As soon as she was out of sight, I pried Paul's arm off of my waist and began to walk in the other direction.

"Wait up! Where are you going?" Paul asked confused as he caught up to me.

"Well, Paul. In case you haven't noticed, but she's gone. I don't need you here anymore. TTYL!" I said as I continued.

"Ooooh you just got burned, dude." Jared chuckled. I made my way to the library, where Callie, Arianna and Tiffany were doing 'homework'. They were probably gossiping. They continued to follow me until we heard heels clanking against the ground, trying to catch up. Good thing I wore my black ballet flats today, I thought my brisk walk turning into a jog.

"Guys! Wait up! I need to say something important!" Ellie yelled to us, since we weren't in hearing range for a normal conversation. I stopped when she said the word 'important'. That was the biggest word she used since last week when she said the word 'intelligent'. That caused everyone around her to gasp. Jared was walking right behind me so when I abruptly turned to face Ellie, I ran into his chest. I looked up blushed when I saw that he was smiling at me. I took a step backwards so that I could see Ellie and raised my eyebrows.

"As I was saying. I needed to tell Kim that her friends that were just out side of the cafeteria said for me to tell her that they are waiting in the parking lot. So, when you leave they'll be there," She panted.

"Okay, bye guys!" I exclaimed, waking to the parking lot.

"Wait. I thought that you and Paul were like together..? Aren't you?" she asked confused, but she was always confused.

"Uhh. Yeah, of course. Why?" Paul answered for me. Damn him. I didn't want to be with him, I wanted to be with Jared. But, Jared didn't like me for some reason.

"Well, shouldn't you take her to her car and all..?"

"Oh no. Paul's not the gentlemen type," I answered before he could get a word in. He glared at me but I just shrugged.

"I'll take you!" Jared insisted. I raised my eyebrows. How did he fit into the plan? Now I'm confused. Just like Ellie. I knew that if I got too close that her stupidity would rub off on me, oh well, I have to suffer the consequences. Instead of answering Jared, I just turned around to get to Tiffany and the others. Did Jared only insist, so that he could make my life hell again? Like in freshmen year...

-Flashback-  
Jared had asked me out a week ago, and I, of course accepted. When I got home I screamed and told Arianna, Tiffany and Callie. They said it was great, but Tiffany looked worried. I wonder why. Oh well, I was going out with Jared Thail this Friday. We were only going on Friday, because it was pupil free day. Whatever. I had gotten dressed up in my new summer dress that I actually bought last year, but last summer was freezing, even though today was quite cold, I wanted to look nice for Jared. My dress was white, with a silver spider-webby thing going from the bottom at the left corner, and got bigger as it got to my right shoulder I wore white silky ballet flats with my dress, it actually looked pretty good, I even added a silver cardigan. But apparently not good enough.

I walked to the park, where Jared told me to meet him. It was nearly 3:00pm, he said that he'd be here at 3:15pm sharp. At exactly 3:15pm, I saw Paul walk past me snickering. Paul was one of my best friends, but he was also best friends with Jared Thail. I smiled and waved at Paul, but he just smirked at me nastily and walked away. I must've looked hurt, since several people who past by me looked at me worriedly. I had been waiting for at least half an hour. Maybe he was trying to look good for me, like a guy usually does on a date. Maybe he was around the bushes calming down because he was nervous.

It was 4:00pm, when it started pouring with rain. Jared Thail, had stood little old me up. I know I'm not as pretty as the other girls in school. But he could've just cancelled our plans, instead of letting me make a fool of myself. He was probably laughing behind my back with all of his friends. Him and his dumb, mean friends. I walked home in the pouring rain, my hair wet and matted on top of my head. My feet making squelching noises as I stepped because of the fabric, and my pretty summer dress ruined from the sand that was blowing around due to the current wind. I probably looked like a hobo. When I reached my house, I saw Tiffany, Callie and Arianna in my room, waiting for my arrival, so that I could tell them all of the details.

I opened the front door and walked into my room, so that I could change into something more comfortable. I walked into my wardrobe shut the door and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a white tank top, trowing my now ruined dress into the hamper next to my desk. I noticed that none of them had said something. Callie and Arianna looked confused about why I didn't come home excited and happy, but Tiffany understood what was happening. She got up off of my bed and hugged me, while I started to bawl into her shoulder. Tiff dragged me to my bed and sat down next to me, just stroking my head comfortingly.

"That bad was it?" Callie asked trying to lighten the mood, but just earned a glare from Tiffany.

"Kim, honey, what happened? You can tell us. Did he say something to make you so upset? 'Cause if he did, hes not gonna be able to move for at least a few weeks," Callie said, trying to get me to tell her, but not wanting to push me too far.

I just shook my head sadly, "He couldn't have said anything if he didn't even show up," I mumbled sadly, sniffling.

Callie and Arianna gasped, and Tiffany just shook her head. Callie's shocked expression then turned to one of anger, then hate and then, her glare turned murderous. I flinched away, from the look she was giving my floor. Suddenly, she shot up from her spot which was on my swivel chair which I had place in front of my desk, so that I could sit there and do homework.

"Where are you going Callie?" Arianna asked, her expression worried.

"Oh no where... do you by any chance know where Jared lives?" She sneered his name. My eyes widened in shock. She was going to let Jared have a piece of her mind, and her mind is never a good thing to have a piece of when she's angry. And the worst part was, was that Jared was going to know that I came home crying.

"No, please don't Callie. Kim is not in the best state as it is, lets just comfort her first, okay. You can confront Jared at school on Monday, which will give you the whole weekend to stir about it. Now sit down, she needs us now." Arianna said in a stern tone. Callie sighed but nodded in agreement, she sat back down, but looked distant. Probably thinking of ways to torture him, actually, that idea sounded appealing.

That Monday, I heard screaming in the halls as I walked to third period, and sighed. I could tell it was Callie from the words I heard, stuff like "KIM HATES YOU!" and "EVEN A DOG COULD DO BETTER THEN YOU!" and "I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL JARED THAIL!" I have to admit, it was pretty funny, I even laughed a bit, but I expected more colourful words. Hmm, maybe there were teachers around. Callie was the only girl in the school, who was not completely dazzled by him, to be able to scream in his face.

-End of flashback-

After that day, all Jared has ever said to me was "I'm sorry Kim." It was only that following Thursday that I found out that Paul had dared him to ask me out and stand me up. That is why Paul and I don't speak anymore, because after I heard that, I ignored him. After school he climbed up to my window to try and talk to me, -he usually did this when I ignored him- but I just pushed him back down, causing him to fall and break his arm. I visited him in hospital, but as soon as he woke up and tried to talk to me, I walked home. Ever since then, I have been constantly reminding Paul of how much I hated him. And even though, Jared never showed up, I still had a major crush on him, which made me feel even more hurt.

I heard two pairs of heavy footsteps jogging to catch up with me, and I walked faster. I know that I had just ruined my plan about trying to piss Ellie off, but that flashback changed my brillant idea. Instead I got a better one... which I shall reveal later.

I started to jog towards the parking lot, which was hard to do in skinny jeans, but I was still ahead of them. I could still hear their footsteps, and their shouts telling me to wait up. My steady jog then turned into a sprint, and their calling got quieter.

When I finally reached the parking lot, I noticed that Tiffany's red Corvette was not here. Damn those bitches, they left without me. I guess I would have to leg it. Turning to the sidewalk, I caught a glimpse of Jared trying to catch me, he was panting. Hehe, I was too fast for Jared Thail. But wait wheres Pa-

My mental question got cut off as I flew to the ground. Whatever was on me was huge, and heavy. It knocked the breath outta me. Whatever it was that made me fall, turned me over. My mind was blank for two seconds, but before I could register what was happening, Paul's lips were crushing mine. My first reaction was to try and push him off, but seriously, its kinda hard when your pushing on at least 180 pounds of muscle.

Okay, I guess now I was gonna have to go with my old plan to try and piss Ellie off. My 'brillant new plan' was now wasted. My brillant idea was going to be to get Ellie drunk, and then shave off all of her hair and then grab the chicken fillets outta her bra in front of everyone. Back to the old plan I guess.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I started to kiss him back. When it was over, I swear I saw Jared shaking the tinsiest bit, his face red and his eyes narrowed into slits. Once Paul was off of me, I stood up and quickly pulled my green tank top down, just in case it was showing some skin on my belly. I looked down to dust off my grey skinnys and I pulled my black hoodie over my head, since it was currently in my bag and combed my fingers through my hair.

"So..." Paul trailed off, "Kimmy, do you wanna ride with us... You know...'cause your friends are gone and stuff..."

"Um...Sure?" I said, tough it sounded like a question. Ellie glared at me and Jared had clenched his eyes shut, like he was calming himself down. Huh. Strange. Paul smiled and led me to his car. I have to admit. His car was freakin' awesome. It was a black Batman car. When Paul and I were younger, we always said that we would buy a Batman car together, and only we could drive it.

I smirked at him, and he looked down embarrassed. Hehe, I embarressed Paul Lansing.

"Can I have the keys? Only we are allowed to drive it remember? And I haven't had my turn!" I complained, playfully smacking his arm. He smirked and handed me the keys.

I ran to the drivers side and jumped in, bouncing in the seat excitedly. I beeped the horn at least three times, so that he would get the hint that I wanted to go. Paul called shot-gun and got in next to me, while Jared hopped in the backseat with Ellie. What the hell was Ellie doing in Paul's car? Meh, I don't really care.

As I pulled out of the parking lot, I could feel Jared and Paul staring at me, whilst I could see Ellie glaring daggers into the back of my head. Paul yawned, stretching his arms out wide, and draping one over the back of my seat. Oh yeah Paul, very subtle. Did he think that I really hadn't watched any corny movies, that move was sooooooooooo old that it wasn't funny. Smirking, I pushed on the gas pedal harder, so that we flung forward, then I hit the breaks so quickly that we all flew forward yet again, and then slammed back into the seats. This caused Paul's arm to fall off of my shoulders. Hehe, he can't play that card again.

I started to push buttons and turn knobs, which caused the radio to turn on, along with the wind screen wipers. I wound down the windows and turned the volume up. I was just about to push a big red button, but Paul quickly caught my hand and shook his head.

"Don't mess around with my baby, if you break her, you will pay for the damage," he warned.

"Her? Whats her name?" I mocked.

Obviously he didn't understand that I was teasing him, because he said, "Her name is Angelica,"

I laughed along with Jared and Ellie, while he just glared out the window.

Okay, now I have to drive to drop off Jared and Ellie, since I already know where Paul lives...WAIT! I don't know where Jared and Ellie live though. Damn, I should of thought about that first.

"Uhh...Where do you guys live?" I asked, glancing in the rearview mirror at Ellie, and then turned my gaze to the too perfect Jared.

"I live on this street, number 109. Just don't stalk me now that you know, okay?" Ellie, damn shes so dim-witted. I rolled my eyes, and finally. FINALLY, found Ellie's house. I stopped on the side of the road and pointed to the big house.

"Out." I commanded. She glared at me and flicked her hair, thinking she looked sexy, but she just looked retarded.

"Whatevs. Bye guys!" Ellie said turning to wink at Paul, and then Jared, but then smirked at me.

"Okay," I said as I revved the engine, "Where do you live?" I asked, glaring at Jared. Hey, I was only sweet when I forgot about the incident, but I remembered today so, too bad for him.

"Uhh. I live next to Paul." He said, but it sounded more like a question.

Turning around the bend I saw the only house next to Paul's that didn't have an old couple living in it. I pulled into the drive way and waited as he got out of the car. He smiled and waved at me, but glared at Paul as he walked up to the steps of his house. Paul probably stole one of his many girlfriends.

I grabbed the handle on the door and jumped out, slamming the door shut. I waved at Paul and smiled too sweetly. He got into the drivers seat and was quickly pulling up into his house, like he was in a rush. I rushed to the front door, and quickly ran inside, shutting the door, and bolting up stairs into my room.

As soon as I was in my little box of privacy, I threw my shoes in the direction of my window, and slipped off my grey skinny jeans replacing them with a pair of black sweat pants. I reached my hand into the dresser and pulled out a pink tank top. I slid off my black hoodie and green tank top, and was just about to put on my pink shirt, but I heard a noise that made me stop, and turn slowly.

"Hey Kim," called a voice from my window. I turned around to see Paul, I gasped and quickly opened the window, since he was sitting on the edge.

"What do you want?" I sneered. Damn him to the deepest pit in hell.

"_We_, came to see you, _we_ were getting bored," he answered as if it were obvious.

"Getting bored?! You just got back home, gah you stupid, idiotic- wait. We?" I asked, I hadn't realised that he kept saying 'we'. When I looked over his shoulder I caught the eye of, none other then Jared Thail, looking as if he had just died and gone to heaven, whilst Paul's smlie was so big, I thought his face might break. And if it didn't, then I'll break it for him.

* * *

**Author's Note**- Hehe, they saw her like half NAKED! But don't worry, she had a bra on. This is not exactally a cliffy, but I think that its funny that they caught her without a shirt:) hehe. Anyways... Yeahh. Review. Oh and just so you know, Jared has NOT imprinted on Kim, he liked her before. Just so you don't get confused. He will imprint like in the next chapter, or maybe the third, cause Paul has to embarrass Kim a little... Acutally, he can do that when Jared imprints, so that he defends her. Its gonna be sooooooooooooo fun to write, because he already likes her, so hes gonna be like a hardcore Kim liker:) hehe. Soo, REVIEW! Just press that little green button that's down there somewhere, and then you shall have your chapter two:)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv SOMEWHERE DOWN HERE IS THAT MAGICAL BUTTON vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

See you on the flip side,  
Rachel and Gabby xx


	2. Break Downs, And Movies

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Twilight characters. But I do own Tiffany, Arianna and Callie :)**

* * *

**Jared's POV**

As I saw Kim getting out of Paul's car, I quickly entered my house, and bolted up stairs into my room, dropped my bag, and changed my shirt. Whilst I was looking for a clean shirt, I quickly went  
through the plan in my head.

Step one - Change into a clean shirt, so that it looked like I didn't plan it, like we actually did. We are so smart.

Step two - Jump the fence and land in Paul's backyard, which I then go into his house.

Step three - Follow Paul to the house that was two houses down. (Kim's house)

Step four - Jump through Kim's bedroom window, along with Paul of course.

Step five - Be prepared to get pushed, fall and break my arm. (I obviously made up that step on my own, because Paul thinks that Kim likes him now.)

After my old shirt was in the hamper, I quickly ran outside to jump the fence. When I got to the other side, Paul was waiting impatiently on the swing chair thingy.  
We ran down the street and jumped over Kim's fence, which led to her backyard, which led to a window on the second floor, which was obviously Kim's bedroom. I saw a drain pipe, which looked  
rather slippery.

"How are we gonna get up there? It's like hell high, and it's all slippery!" I exclaimed in a whisper, so that she couldn't hear us, even though she was above us in the second story.  
"When we were little, Kim and I borrowed her dad's hammer and made little holes for our feet to go into, but it took hours. And we use the pipe to pull us up," he said as if it were the most obvious  
thing in the world.

Paul started to climb with ease, so I followed his example. When we got to the top, I saw a little floor kind of thing, made with thick metal. It was about two meters long and wide. They probably had  
Kim's dad put that there so that she could sit out here. After all, she had a lovely view of the forest behind her house. But the view I saw when I looked through her bedroom window was even  
better. She was just about to put on a soft pink tank top, but at this moment she was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweat pants, and a white bra.

"Hey Kim," Paul said, causing her to turn around and see Paul sitting on her bench thing, she gasped and quickly opened the window.

"What do you want?" she sneered. Her expression was like she was secretly hoping that he'd get damned to the deepest pit in hell.

"We came to see you, we were getting bored," Paul answered as if it were obvious. Kim didn't seem to realize that he kept emphasizing the word 'we'.

"Getting bored?! You just got back home, gah! You stupid, idiotic- wait, we?" She asked confused. She glanced over Paul's shoulder, and caught my eye. I probably looked like I'd just died and gone to  
heaven. It kinda feels like I did. But Paul's smile was so big; it looked like she was going to punch it off his face.  
Once she realized what was going on, she gasped again, and quickly slid the shirt over her head. I laughed as she realized that it was on back to front and she blushed and quickly slid her arms out,  
turned the shirt around and slid her arms back in.

Kim moved out of the window, and turned to her backpack. She started unzipping it, and took out all of her files, which probably contained her homework. She sat on her bed, sighed, and began on  
her History work. She was failing History, I wonder why; I think it was pretty easy. Paul climbed through the window, jumped and landed on the soft dark blue carpet, which matched the dark blue walls, as I followed suit.

"Did you guys bring homework? Cause if you didn't them scram," she sighed, looking up at us. Paul held up a bag, and walked over to sit on her bed while placing the bag to his right, which left me  
standing awkwardly in front of her window. So that's what was in that bag. By the looks of it, her bed was I think a king sized one. Why on earth would she need a bed that big, when she was only so little.

She looked up and noticed that I was still in the window. Kim moved to her left, which made a space in the middle of her and Paul, and patted it welcoming me into her room. I smiled and quietly, and  
sat next to her, grabbing the bag and opening up to my History essay, while Paul grabbed his English essay, and notes, and began to write. She looked like she was struggling, her eyebrows were  
furrowed in frustration, and she had a death grip on her pen.

"Need help?" I asked politely, looking pointedly at her work. She nodded, and gave me the paper.

"I don't get it! At all!" she whined, she looked like she was about to rip the paper into shreds.

"Have you been listening in class?"

"Uhh… no," she said, blushing and looking down.

I gave her my notes, and told her to use them, since, for some reason, she didn't have her own.  
I was working on my essay about the stupid Roman gladiators, when Kim's bedroom door flung open. There stood three girls, all wearing the same expression. The tallest was a blonde, she had tanned skin and dark brown eyes, the second tallest had black hair, green eyes, and was, of course tanned. While the shortest, had brown hair, blue eyes and the Quileute tanned skin, she was the prettiest out of all of them, including Kim.

"Kimmy cup, you didn't tell us you had friends over!" the blonde one exclaimed. I knew her, from Math class; I think it was...Taylah? Taliah? Tiffany? Tiffany, that's the one.

"Uhh, well, I didn't know they were coming, they just rocked up at my window I was like 'What the hell? I don't even like them!' No offence Paul. And then they were all like 'We were bored!' So I was  
like 'you just got home, you can't be freakin' bored!' and then they were like, climbing through my window! And I was all confused and I was thinking, 'But they don't even like me, what the hell'. So  
then I told them that they had to have brought homework, and one of them," she said glaring at Paul and then me, "knew that I wasn't gonna let them in without a reason, so then they like, started  
doing homework with me. I was just about to write in my diary as well! Did you know that Jare-Jake, yes, Jake from, uhh....English, talked to me today!" Kim said. Huh, she must really like this Jake guy.

"Right...It seems you've had a little too much sugar...So...Are you gonna introduce us?" the short one with the brown hair asked, although, it looked like she knew us already. Huh.

"You guys already know each other...Don't you all look at me like that!" Kim said frustrated, when we all looked confused. The only one, who seemed to know what Kim was talking about, was the  
prettiest one. She looked at me and smirked.

"Callie," Kim growled, "don't!" she looked at the one who was smirking. Callie huh? Nope, don't know her.

Callie sighed and said "Arianna, Tiffany and Kimberly! I thought that we were having a girls night tonight anyways?"

"Uhh...We were? Oh right...we were..." the one who must be Arianna said, unsure of what she should say.

"Oh!" Kim exclaimed, "Right, sorry Callie. I...forgot? Yeah! I forgot."

"Okay boys! Out. Now." Tiffany ordered, pointing to the door.

"We came in through the window; we can't go out the door. Her mom and dad will see us!" Paul exclaimed, worried. I always knew that Paul liked Kim. He told me in 6th grade, it was funny how big,  
badass Paul, liked little shy Kim. Ellie, the head cheerleader, used to go out with Paul, but Paul only did it to get Kim jealous...that failed epically. She laughed so hard when she saw Ellie hanging off of  
Paul's arm. I don't think he knew that asking her out meant a clingy stalker.

Callie glared at me. What did I do to her? I'm pretty sure I never went out with a girl called Callie, and that's saying something, since I've been out with most girls. Not that I'm like, using them or  
anything, it's just, they get too clingy.

Sighing, I packed up my books, and waited as Paul slowly closed his books, and shoved our things into my bag. Wait, how did he get my work? It was in my bag, and my bag is at home.

"Paul, how did you get my History essay?" I asked confused. Seriously, maybe has like, a supernatural dude. That'd be awesome...

"Actually, that's mine, thanks for that bro." He said slapping my back. Wait, that means that the notes that I gave to Kim were his... Hehe, oops.

"Damn you, you little asswipe," I growled.

"Okaaaaaaay! I can see that you two are on better terms now, so leave. Please and thank you. Goodbye!" Kim said pointing to the window.

"Bye guys," I said uninterested, Paul just dragged me here. I opened her window, and sat on the bench, waiting for Paul. He smirked at me, before turning to Kim.

"Bye guys. Kimmy dearest," Paul said walking over to Kim, and kissing her lips slightly. He smiled and we both began to climb down the wall. I feel like Superman, climbing up and down the walls, it's  
awesome!

We got closer to my house and I parted with Paul. I was too tired to stay awake for dinner. I had a massive head ache, and my face was getting pale. I felt like I was going to die.  
Pulling off my shirt, I jumped into bed, and quickly fell asleep, dreaming that Paul would quit playing games with Kim, I already hurt her, and from what Paul has told me, I'm pretty sure she knows kung-fu, ever since she beat up that Anna girl.

**Kim's POV**

What the hell. Paul Lansing and Jared Thail were sitting in my bedroom, doing homework with me! That's strange.

"Kimmy cup? Why the hell were they here?" Tiffany asked, probably looking for gossip.

"I told you, they just climbed through my window!"

"Huh... OMG! Faye is gonna be sooooo excited about new gossip! She was complaining about La Push being secret free!" Tiffany said dramatically... but that's just her.

"Tell anyone and die!" I warned through clenched teeth.

"I second that. I will help her beat you to a bloody pulp." Callie said; she really hated Jared because of what he did. But that's why we all love her, she sticks up for you, but only when you're on the  
right side.

Sighing, I packed away my homework.

"So...Lets rent some movies, yeah?" Arianna asked, looking around the room.

"Mhm," I nodded grabbing my black flats, and my purse, heading for the door.

We all piled into Tiffany's Corvette.  
When we reached the video library, I saw the one person that I didn't want to see. Was Paul Lansing stalking me? I hope not. I hate him. He was my best friend, and I obviously trusted him too much.

"Guys," I whispered, crouching down behind a shelf, "Paul is over there, if you follow me, he won't see us. Come on!" I pointed to a shelf on the other end of the large room.  
I walked quickly, towards the other end of the room, so that he didn't find us.

"PAUL!" Tiffany shouted over the rows of DVD's, "Come here!" I shook my head at her threatening to run out of the shop.  
Paul approached us, and, unfortunately, saw me.

"What are ya doing down there Kim?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I uhh... dropped my...um... bag. Yeah, I dropped my bag, and I was picking it up," I said lamely.

"Uh-huh...okay then. So... was there a reason that you called me over here?" He asked, looking at Tiffany, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, we just wanted to know... Uhm..." Tiffany trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"We just wanted to know if you knew any good movies. Yeah... So... Do you know any good movies?" I asked covering Tiffany's lie. I was the worst liar in the history of lying... Worse then that Bella  
Swan chick... or maybe she not a chick, seeming as she's dating that Edward Cullen guy... He's such a pansy, he makes gay men turn straight, just like the Jonas Brothers. I knew that the Cullens  
were hiding something, you never saw them in La Push, or in Forks... But they live in Forks... they're like nocturnal, like a Vampire Bat...

"Oh yeah... The Notebook, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet, and The Bridge to Terabithia! They're awesome, especially The Noteboo- What?" He rambled, frowning at us when we looked at him like he had  
seven heads.

"You do know that most of those movies that you listed are chick flicks?" I said emphasizing the word chick.

"And The Bridge to Terabithia is a kids movie." Callie laughed, flicking her long brown hair.

"Oh right. Well, I meant that they'd be good for you, you know? Since Kim was little she loved those kinds of movies and stuff..." he laughed, his right hand going to the back of his neck, like he was  
nervous.

An image flashed through my mind, one of Paul and me, when we were little, holding hands and smiling hugely at my parents. And then another one of Paul laughing at me when Jared never showed up.

"You would know, Paul. But you see, I have changed over the years that I have been hating your worthless arse, you see, when you grow up, you tend to get a life, and make friends. I've been  
friends with them all my life." I pointed at my three best friends, who looked surprised that I was blowing up.

"But you, you had to go and be stupid, and make stupid dares, and lose the only decent friend you ever had. I told you all of my secrets, you were like my diary, actually, I told you more then I told  
my diary. I always thought that we would be friends forever, because we got along so well. You know, you were the one I turned to when I was down, I didn't turn to the girls, I turned to you,  
because... as dumb as it may sound, I always thought that I would marry you one day, because you were my best friend. I wouldn't tell my mother my problems, like a normal girl would do, I told them  
to you. I came to look after you when you were sick; I was the one that always stood by you when all of those idiots that you call your "bro's" were being assholes. It was me, it was always me. I  
remember in 6th grade, when you asked out that girl Anna, and she said no. You were so heartbroken, 'cause you had liked her for a while; I was the one who let you cry on my shoulder, because  
when you went to the guys, they laughed at you. I remember feeling jealous that my best friend liked another girl, even though I never liked you like that, you said that you hated her, and if my best  
friend was crying over some girl, I had to do something, and then you said that you wanted her to feel the pain that you felt, so I confronted her, I slapped her and screamed that she hurt my best  
friend, the one I would be with forever. You always promised me that I came first, that we'd be friends for eternity, that nothing could ever ruin what we had, that you would always, ALWAYS be  
there for me... but those promises, they meant nothing to you, did they?" I whispered the last part, and then broke down into tears.

My vision was clouded with tears, I could feel the hot tears fall onto my cheeks, I could see Paul frozen in shock, his eyes filled with hurt... or maybe it was just his tears.

I had to get away from them, so I turned and ran in the direction of the local shopping centre. I decided that I was thirsty and hastily wiped away my tears so that I didn't look like a crazy woman.  
But the tears kept coming, faster and faster, the hot salt water burning my face where the wind blew.

Shoving the bottle of coke at the check out chick, which I had received from a fridge near the dairy section, I handed her the cash.  
The park was close by, so I decided that I should pay it a visit. I mean I haven't been here since the incident with Jared... damn, it! My tears fell faster; I can't believe that my best friend would do  
something like that. Asshole.

I walked faster, my heart crashing in my chest.

My walk soon turned into a jog, and I slammed into someone.

I looked up to see Leah Clearwater. She was the girl who had been dumped by Sam Uley, because he suddenly fell in love with her cousin. I mean, any man in their right mind would never dump Leah  
Clearwater; she was the most beautiful girl in the whole of La Push.

"Kimberley Conweller? Are you okay?" her usually harsh voice, was now calm and caring.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Would you like to talk about it Kim?" her voice laced with worry, kindness and murder.

I think she was kinda upset about whoever did this, I mean, I was the one that helped her when Sam dumped her, because her brother, Seth, didn't know what to do, and her parents kept telling her  
that Sam was a good guy and that what he did wasn't his fault.

"No, not really, I was actually going to go home now," I sighed, my parents would be all evasive.

"Did you wanna come to mine for the night, and we can watch some movies, and eat ice cream. You look like you need some girl time," she stated.

"Actually, that would be great Leah, thanks so much!" I exclaimed "I just need to call my parents, hang on." I reached into my back pocket, and grabbed my crappy flip phone.

"Mom?" I asked into the receiver, my voice was a tad bit shaky.

"Yes sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I was actually wondering if I could stay at a friends house tonight?" Leah's face lit up when I said the word friend.

"Of course sweetie, are you at Callie's place now?"

"No. I wanted to stay at Leah Clearwater's house tonight, if that alright..." I suggested.

"Oh, but of course darling, Leah is such a nice girl, so sweet."

"Okay, thanks Mom. Bye."

"Goodbye honey."

I hung up, and shoved my phone into my handbag.

"Umm, could I go to my house to pick up some things?" I asked, raising my eye brows.

"Of course. I haven't seen your mother in a while, we'll have to catch up," she replied, grabbing a hair lacky off of her wrist and tying her hair up into a messy bun.

We began the walk home, chatting about random things that came into mind.  
When we finally reached the front of my house, I could see two familiar cars, and four familiar people waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I nodded to Tiffany, Callie, Arianna and Paul.

"Kim wait!" Paul's desperate voice pleaded.

I ignored him, and kept walking, reaching the living room.

"Kim, listen to me!" he called, as I got further and further away.

"Paul, what a surprise to see you here!" I could hear my mother cheer.

"Hello, Elanor, Alan." he said nodding to my mother and father.

"Mom, Dad, I'm gonna go pack my bags, and I'm off!" I called over my shoulder, bolting upstairs, Leah hot on my tail.

I slammed my door shut, and grabbed my duffle bag from underneath my bed, and began to throw random items into it.  
Once I had gotten all of my clothes and whatnot, I raced into my bathroom, and began to chuck in my tooth brush, hair brush, and blah, blah, blah.

"C'mon Leah, lets ditch this dump!" I laughed, pulling her downstairs.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I shouted, pushing past Paul towards the door. I stuck my tongue out at him, before slapping the back of his head, and running down the driveway.

We were laughing so hard by the time that we reached her house that we both fell on to the couch, trying to breathe properly.

"Hello girls! I haven't seen you in ages Kim! How are you doing?" Sue's excited voice came from behind us.

"Hey Sue! I'm good thanks, how are you?" I asked, being polite.

"Good, good, I hope you are okay with sharing a room with Leah tonight, I know that you don't have any siblings, so it might be a little awkward," she laughed, tucking a lock of black hair behind her  
ear.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." I said sitting up.

"KIMBERR!!!" I heard a deep voice shout, which caused me to jump and shriek in surprise.

"Oh My God! Seth! I haven't seen you in forever!" I exclaimed.

"I know. It's been too long!" he laughed, pulling me in for a hug.

Seth let go of me, and stood back as if I had changed.

"Uh oh! Something is wrong with my little Kimber!" Seth said inspecting my face, to see if it betrayed me.

Apparently, it did, 'cause he frowned, and shook his head.

"It's a boy isn't it? Did he hurt you? I swear, if he did, I'll break his face. What's this punk's name?" Seth hissed his face deadly.

"Uh... No, I'm okay, nothing is wrong..." I mumbled, playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Kim has been through lots today, lets just leave her be, okay Seth?" Leah butted in, saving me, and Paul freakin' Lansing.

Seth narrowed his eyes at Leah, but walked in the direction of the front door.  
I heard the door slam as Seth's heavy footsteps could be heard leaving the house.

"So Kim," Leah started "how about we go to the store, get some movies and some junk food?" excitement was clearly displayed in her eyes.

I nodded my head enthusiastically, as Leah dragged me out the door and around the corner to the small store not far from her house.

**Author's Note-**I know what your thinking, its crap I know. But I've had writers block, and it freakin' sucks. Also, I just started highschool so I have a shit load of homework, so if you actually like it then your gonna hafta be patient XD also, Im writing chapter three now :D So yeahh, it should be up soon. I actually think that chapter three will be one of the better chapters. Annnnywayyys, who wants a preview of chapter three? I know I do XD

Here you go my lovelies ....

I was a protector. I was protecting the whole rez from mythical creatures, I _was _and I still am a mythical creature. But I didn't feel like a protector, I felt like a monster, and I didn't like the feeling. It was horrible, and I didn't want to feel like this.

HAHAHA! thats prolly the best sentence in the whole chapter :| cause like I said, WRITERS BLOCK! So yeahh, Im sorry :P

If you really love me -which you do- then you'll review, yes? I want at least.... five more reviews? is that too much to ask for? No, I didn't think so.

**ALSO... **a great big thanks to our Beta XD shes wicked coolies, and I copied and pasted this chapter, since she ever so kindly fixed it up for me. And, I think thats it, so if you really want another chapter, then you shall review, its not that hard just click the little green button somewhere down there.

**OH! And if you want another chapter, you should also read the story Tears by Bittersweet Perfection, because she rules! Its a Seth and Jacob story, so, yeah, check it out. **

Sincerly,

Bridgett x


End file.
